


One of a Kind

by I_M_Bunnys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Ignis, kinda ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_M_Bunnys/pseuds/I_M_Bunnys
Summary: It's Ignis' birthday and Noctis has something strange planned.A short fic to wish our favorite strategist a very happy birthday :).Inspired by the new happy birthday mask of Ignis I saw on twitter earlier... LOL





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Iggy! Sorry if this is dumb :T 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

“What in bloody Bahamut…” 

 

The citadel staff nodded their heads silently at Ignis as he slowly made his way down the halls. Noctis had ordered him to take the day off because “No one should have to work on their birthday. It’s like an unofficial official rule” yet here Ignis was, being summoned to the throne room by Noctis himself… on his ordered day off. 

 

But that wasn’t what was irking the advisor. 

 

He had passed by about thirty people already. 

 

All mute. All nodding to acknowledge him. 

 

_All wearing his face…_

 

Everyone from the Glaive at the doors to the councilmen shuffling out of the meeting rooms. All of them wore a mask of his face; he wished that they would have chosen a more flattering expression then quickly scratched that thought. He wished he knew what in gods’ name the prince (he was sure he was the number one culprit) was thinking when he planned this. Ignis picked up his pace now that the doors to the throne room were in sight. 

 

Strange how his annoyance crumbled with each step he took. 

 

Funny how his lips began to turn up at the corners the more he waved at the imposters that greeted him. 

 

Ignis didn’t know what to expect but the closer he got the more he could hear the pounding in his chest. 

 

He was _excited_. Truly a feeling he hadn’t experienced in a while. 

 

Ignis gave the doors a stern knock. Before he could reach for the handle the doors creaked open to welcome him. 

 

Again, silence. 

 

Positioned on each side of the marble stairs were his friends (or whom he assumed were his friends) all donning his face and in various poses. He wanted to laugh only it was deathly quiet; even while faced with something so bizarre Ignis’ manners wouldn’t crack. He cleared his throat and stood expectantly in the middle of the room waiting for some sort of cue that would tell him it was okay to speak. 

 

5 minutes passed.

10 minutes passed.

 

Nearing the 15 minute mark Ignis was growing impatient. As he parted his lips to finally say something a confetti cannon boomed dropping streams of sparkling paper everywhere. 

 

Everyone took their masks off clearly in shock while Prompto, Ignis mask in hand, ran from behind the throne and down the marble steps towards the main doors. 

 

“Happy birthday Iggy!” he yelled as he ran past. “Sorry guys, I can’t hold it much longer! I’ll be back!” 

 

“Specs why didn’t you say anything?!” Noctis said walking down the steps. 

 

“Me? Why isn’t anyone in the citadel speaking to me?” 

 

Noctis brushed some of the confetti out of his hair. “Because you were supposed to be like ‘Whoa, so many Ignises..’ or is it Ignis-ii? Whatever. You were supposed to be freaked out then come and see us and try to get us to say stuff, have a meltdown, then we’d be like BAM! Happy Birthday, you’re irreplaceable!” 

 

Ignis stood stunned looking at his charge. Where should he start? That the prince wished he’d had a meltdown on his birthday? He thought a moment. 

 

“Noct, did you devise this all on your own?” 

 

Gladio snorted behind him and the rest of the group averted their eyes to give the advisor and his Prince what looked to be the makings of a really interesting memory.

 

“Yes. I mean well it was my idea and I had planned it all out. I delegated some of the stuff like the mask printing, distribution, and I sent out a mass email on how everyone should behave today. So I had help.” 

 

“We’re only here because he ordered us to be here,” Ravus yelled. That earned him a punch in the side from Luna. 

 

Noctis shrugged at Ignis. “You hate it, it’s okay. I promise you’ll like the presents.” 

 

“How long had you been planning this?” 

 

Noctis shrugged again. “I don’t know? Since like 2 months ago.”

 

A sudden swell of pride filled Ignis’ chest. Not only did Noctis plan something completely on his own, he executed it down to the details and was able to command the whole citadel to follow through. His heart began to flutter as he realized that this was the first time Noctis put so much thought into something on his own… and it was for _him_. Even with Prompto’s birthdays Ignis had pretty much worked alongside Noctis to make everything happen. Noctis did this all himself. 

 

“I don’t hate it Noct.” Ignis stepped closer to his charge, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. Noctis huffed in surprise. “I love it, thank you.” 

 

“S-Specs… okay I get it,” the prince wiggled trying (not really) to break free from his advisor’s hold. A blush tinted his cheeks and he soon found himself smiling, feeling accomplished. “You understand it right? That this was all to say there’s only one you?” 

 

Ignis pulled away looking Noctis eye to eye. 

 

“Yes highness.” 

 

“Good.” Noctis patted Ignis on the shoulder before pushing him forward to greet the rest of his audience. “Happy birthday Iggy.”


End file.
